The Snicker Pooodle Hunt
by Happyyogurt
Summary: Mung has given Chowder a job to look afer the dog while he was out. Can Chowder take it? Or will he lose the dog, which he did and cause choas!


I Do Not own Chowder. Chowder belongs to Cartoon network.

It was a normal day at the Mung Daal's Kitchen; Mung Daal was at his kitchen cooking a new order.

"Choooooooowder! Where are those fudge niches?" Mung Daal yelled.

His response was only a mumble from Chowder who had stuff all over his face as if he were eating something… "Chowder!" Mung Daal barked. Chowder turned to face him, looking guilty but was still munching the fudge niches. He swallowed the last of the ingredient which he was supposed to give to Mung.

"Buuuuuuuuurp! Sorry- *burp* Mung, it- *burp* looked so tasty!" Chowder cried.

Mung wiped the food and spit away from his face and sighed, "Chowder, we need to finish this order soon, I-"

Mung was interrupted by another burp from Chowder, getting another unpleasant spit and leftover food in the face. "Sorry."

Wiping his face again, He continued, "As I was saying I'm going to teach you a new kind of food today."

Chowder's eyes grew wide like a puppy dog's, "Really? Oh, boy!" Chowder started hopping around the kitchen and was all over the place.

"Radda radda radda," Schnitzel, the rock monster grumbled.

"No, Schnitzel we can't tie him up and put him in the storage room," Mung replied.

Later, after the purple bear/bunny raccoon thing, Chowder, calmed down, Mung took out a fluffy pinkish cloud. Chowder asked, "What is that Mung? Can I eat it?"

Mung quickly said no and announced, "This, Chowder is a Snicker Poodle, one of the fluffiest, sweetest dog cotton candy in the world!"

The fluffy pinkish Snicker Poodle approached Chowder and licked his cheek. Chowder wiped the slobber and tasted it; his eyes grew, "Wow! That tastes sweet!"

"Of course, now Chowder I need you to take care of this Snicker Poodle for awhile till I get back, so keep a close eye on it!"

Chowder saluted to Mung, his face serious and said, "Got it Mung. I swear to keep an eye on- hey what's that on the floor?" They looked at the Snicker Poodle who was smiling sheepishly.

"Oh… Schnitzel! Clean this mess up!"

"Awww! Radda!"

Much later, Mung left the building and hurriedly told Chowder to keep an eye on the Snicker Poodle as if he wanted to get out as soon as possible. Chowder looked at the Snicker Poodle, "Alright, since I'm going to have to watch you, I might as well give you a name. Mmm… Now what shall I call you? Oh! I know! I'm going to name you Puffy." Puffy barked as if it agreed. "Yay! We're going to have a great time!" And so, Chowder spent an hour with Puffy playing, laughing and eating food off the floor. Truffles, the mushroom fairy and Mung's nightmare/wife, got so annoyed by the noise they were making she kicked them out the building.

"GET OUT OF HERE! TRYING TO GET MY CUTIE SLEEEP! DON'T COME BACK!" she screamed.

So Chowder and Puffy walked around town with nothing to do. "Aw… Why did Truffles have to kick us out?" Then an idea popped out of his head, they should go to the park! "Come on Puffy! Let's go!" While Chowder led Puffy to the park, he saw a thrice cream cart and immediately went over to get himself thrice cream, but Puffy didn't come, Puffy saw a biscuit stand and went over there. Chowder, slobbering his face with thrice cream came back to Puffy where he thought he left him. "Hey Puffy I got some thrice cream for you, but I think I ate it on the way over. You can have some- Where did you go?"

Chowder looked around wildly; all he saw was a bunch of people but there was no Puffy. He was so going to get killed by Mung. What should he do? Tell Mung that he had failed to look over Puffy and get his skin peeled out? Chowder looked all over town to find him, calling out Puffy's name. He looked through Gazpacho's fruit stand, every place in an apartment building causing chaos, and he looked through every toilet popping out his wet head and scaring people who were about to do their business. "Where could he be?" Chowder cried. He had looked through every corner of the town and still couldn't find his snicker poodle friend. Then he realize something, there was only one place he didn't go, Endive's Kitchen.

Chowder turned around and face the building, there was lighting flashing behind it, making it look scary and dark. Chowder gulped, this was the only place he could find Puffy. He peeked through the window and there he was! Chowder jumped for joy till suddenly he saw someone with Puffy, it was Panini! They were having teatime and Panini seemed to be enjoying her time with Puffy but Chowder only saw Panini torturing poor Puffy. She really wasn't, Chowder was just scared of the pink bunny/cat girl. He remembers the times Panini kept on calling her _boyfriend_ and tried many attempt to kiss him. Chowder shook in fear. He started to sweat; he took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. Panini appeared at the door, she saw Chowder and greeted in a flirty voice, "Hi Chowder."

"I'm not your boyfriend!" he immediately said. "Um… is my friend Puffy here?"

"Oh, you mean Princess Pinky? Yes, she's right here, Princes Pinky!" PUFFY appeared right next to Panini in a tutu.

"W-What did you do to Puffy!"

"Oh nothing Num-Numbs, I just gave her a makeover."

Chowder took Puffy in his arms immediately, "Well. We'll be going back now and never coming back here again."

Panini took her Princess Pinky away, "Hold up! Princess Pinky is mine, unless, you want a trade of course."

Panini puckered her lips and Chowder screamed in horror. "Ew! Gross! I would never do that!"

Panini scolded at Chowder and put Puffy inside the building, "Fine then, you won't get her back."

Chowder looked frustrated; he didn't know what to do now. Chowder pointed at nothing and said, "Hey look! A pretty unicorn."

Panini fell for it and looked at the direction Chowder pointed, while Chowder snuck in the house and took Puffy. Panini realized that she had been tricked and shouted after Chowder, who was running with the speed of lightning.

Out of sight, Panini sighed, "What a man, that's why I love him."

Finally, Chowder reached Mung Daal's Kitchen and collapsed. He was out of breath from running away; he needed something to eat. Chowder said, panting, "We made it! Now all we have to do is sit back and relax." Puffy sat down beside Chowder also panting because he was thirsty. "Let's go get something to eat."

Mung came in the kitchen and smiled at the two, "Well, did you have fun?"

Yeah we did, we had a great time!"

THE END


End file.
